Generally, abrasive devices are manufactured by arranging abrasive particles on a substrate by means of a binder.
This technique enables to obtain sawing or polishing devices, for example, polishing pads, cutting or polishing wheels, or cutting wires.
The binder enables to attach the abrasive particles to the substrate. It is generally made of resin or of metal.
However, the absence of contrast and of relief between the particles and the substrate complicates any accurate monitoring of the wearing of abrasive devices.